Next Contestant
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: House finally got what he wanted, Cuddy and he's surprisingly less miserable. But what happens when a new doctor comes on his turf and decides that all is fair in love and war? House must fight for his love and happiness but can he win? for Jaded27
1. Morning Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own House at all**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! :D And I will be continuing fanfiction, but only when I'm really inspired or someone requests an idea, like this story. So this whole entire story is dedicated to... well any and all fanfic readers and writers... but mostly to **Jaded27** who asked for this story, though I actually did have a similar idea to this... ANYWAYS, that part doesn't really matter but yea it was requested lol that all that really matters**

**Now as you can see, this is a pretty short chapter, and usually I don't end things like this. I always jump right into the plot... Im going to try to stop that... LOL though I do pretty much jump into it in the next chapter, I'm just sayin, I'm trying to mix the story in with the plot... its hard to explain... but yea... before i bore you anymore...**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

"Mmmm," She moaned as he nudged her awake. "Leave me alone…" She groaned as she hid herself further under the blankets, but her boyfriend was reluctant. "House, I swear to god if you don't leave me alone I will cut off your testicles."

House laughed and pulled the sheets off from over her head. She glared viciously at him and he responded with a smile.

"Come on Cuddles, you would never cut Little Greg off, that's like me saying I'll cut off Selma and Patty."

"There is a cute difference, I can live without your dick. You can't live without my breasts." She told him as she crawled on top of him and snuggled.

House smirked. "You weren't saying that last night."

Cuddy grinned and looked up at him. "I hate you." She said half heartedly.

He smiled further and grabbed Cuddy's arms and flipped her on the bed, making sure she was effectively pinned to the mattress. "That's funny, I don't remember hearing that either." He began to kiss her neck hungrily. "Do you need a repeat performance to remind you?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Cuddy smiled widened as she looked up at the man she loved. He came down and enveloped her lips with his. She gave an approving moan and kissed him back deeply. House's tongue ran over Cuddy's mouth asking for permission, which she gave almost immediately.

House ran his hand over her arm and shoulder as he pulled the strap the Cuddy's night gown down. Since he slept in nothing but boxers, Cuddy's only choice of response was to grab Little Greg through the fabric. House groaned into her mouth and they shared a smile, not breaking their lip contact.

He suddenly began to move his lips over to her jaw and work down to her collar and sucked on it. Cuddy dug her free hand into his hair as her other hand continued to tease his pelvis.

House was about to pull Cuddy's night gown down when a sudden cry erupted from the baby monitor that sat on the bedside table. He groaned in disapproval as he glared at the monitor. Cuddy gave him a apologetic smile before she crawled out from under him and fixed her night gown before rushing to her daughter's side.

Frustrated, House collapsed on Cuddy's bed with his tent pitched fully. He waited there for an hour before Cuddy finally made her way back in with the same apologetic smile, just trying to butter him up - it was working.

"She was hungry," Cuddy told him before she climbed on top of him, cautious of his leg and began to kiss his collar. "I'm sorry, she's watching TV now with Marina," She spoke against his skin. "And I don't have to be in at work for another hour."

House was slowly turning into putty in her capable hands. "What about your shower," He reminded her sourly, still not happy about the interruption.

Cuddy looked up at him with a mischievous smile planted on her lips. "I was thinking you could join me this morning," She said seductively.

House let out a groan before sitting up and kissing Cuddy deeply. "I hate you," He told her as he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Cuddy smirked. "That's not what you said last night."

House let out a playfully growl before he tackled Cuddy onto the bed.

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

Cuddy was rushing to get her shoes on as she ran towards the door. Her morning with House unexpectedly lasted 45 minutes and she only had 15 minutes to get to the hospital. She had quickly threw on her clothes, fixed her hair, and decided to put on make up once she got to work.

House limped out, carelessly in boxers, and followed her to the door. She was buttoning her blazer when he came and turned her around to place a soft, yet deep kiss on her lips. Cuddy fell into the kiss for a moment before House released her.

"Calm down," He told her. "But you sure are sexy when you're in a hurry."

"Aren't I always sexy?" Cuddy responded with a smirk.

"Look who's getting all egotistic."

Cuddy smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going to her daughter and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later," She said to House as she put on her scarf and jacket. "See you tonight Marina," She waved to her nanny before leaving the her home while giving House a seductive smirk.

House chuckled as he watched his girlfriend of three months back out of the drive way. After she was gone he made his way back to her room and laid in her bed comfortably, with a smile still firm on his lips.

The duo had been going out for three months, two weeks, and five days - House had kept count. He hadn't quite warmed up to the munchkin just yet, but slowly he was starting to get used to her and acknowledged her existence every once in a while. They weren't really a happy family, but they were stable.

House couldn't help but let out a breath as he rested in his girlfriend's bed, for the first time in a long time he could honestly say he was happy, or as close to happy as a guy like him can get.

Usually, when Cuddy left early for work, he'd use the opportunity to stay in bed a few extra hours - like he did before their relationship - but this morning he was in an awfully cheery mood and decided against it. He stayed on the bed for a good thirty minutes before getting ready and going off on his bike to work.

* * *

**A/N: So yea... sorry about that bad ending.. i was going to write a lot more than that... but I decided to save it since that's what most book writer's do.. LOL sorry! Yeah I know this story sounds like a bit of a bore, but I promise it totally gets more exciting or fun! Promise!**

**So, since this story is mostly dedicated to the readers and writers, maybe after this story gets to the point, which will be the next chapter PROMISE, you guys can tell me your ideas or what you think should happen and I'll do my best to try to mix it up. :) **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this, if not I promise it gets more exciting, and YES there will be smut. LOL More than there was in here of course :)**

**Please review, love or hate.**

-Jess


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own House at all**

**A/N: Alright guys, thanks for all the love. Let me apologize in advance if this isnt some of my best work, I've been tired lately and a little sick. I had to fill in a lot of stuff so yeah... I dont have this story fully developed in my head yet so I'm kinda winging it... haha I'll try to get a straight idea of everything that's going to happen though promise. This was beta-ed by a friend, **Nicola** and yeah I'm waay too lazy to edit myself. haha.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Cuddy sighed as she entered the hospital. She smiled at a few employees as she rushed to her office and settled in. After she had her office ready for work, she checked the time. 7:55. She smiled. She made it earlier than estimated and still had half an hour before her meeting, but as always she wanted to be early just in case.

She went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet where she kept some emergency make up, in case she got into a mess a had to clean herself up. She applied her usual - mascara, hint of eye shadow, some foundation, blush, and lip gloss. She then ruffled her side bangs a bit to fix her hair and smiled.

Leaning closer the mirror, she inspected herself more thoroughly. Ever since she and House had begun this relationship she was expecting to go nowhere but down, but being House, he always seemed to have a surprise by every corner.

She expected House to flaunt their relationship around the hospital and put her job at risk, but instead he kept it to just a small group - of course that group spread the news - but that was beside the point.

She expected him to try to steal her away from her daughter and not give a care about Rachel, but when Cuddy really needed him, House was willing to at least be in the same room with Rachel. He didn't take care of her like Lucas, but he'd watch her. And in some rare moments, she saw them getting along as he tried to mask a smile.

Yes, they fought once in a while and work was definitely different since they tried not to get on each other's nerves too much, but he was not what she thought.

With a smile, she left her lavatory and sat down at her desk. 8:20. She hadn't realized how much time she wasted in the bathroom. She quickly started work and tried her best not to get distracted by thoughts of her personal life.

Her focus didn't last long and she found herself drifting off.

She had only been dreaming for five minutes before a knock at the door brought her back to reality. She looked up and smiled when she saw her early morning meeting come right on time. She noted his key punctuality as he arrived for his interviewing right on the dot.

"Hello, I'm here for my interview."

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

House crashed into his office with a smile.

"Looks like he's still high off the fact he's dating Cuddy," Foreman commented as he observed his boss carefully.

"Thank you captain obvious," House said, nicely compared to his usual obnoxious attitude. "Is Wilson on vacation?" He was back.

"Hey, I'm happy for you." Foreman stated with his hands held in the air. "Now you don't have to pick on us or the patient when you're ticked and your girlfriend goes home. And now Cuddy actually has some leverage over you."

House looked at him with a mixture of anger and shock.

"He's right," Chase butted in. "You in a relationship with Cuddy, that means if you don't listen to her you don't get laid."

"You think she controls who has sex with who?" House asked still in shock at how disloyal his employees were.

"Well she did get you to work on time," Taub commented. "Early actually."

House suddenly laughed hysterically. "Man, when did you guys get so funny?" House asked sarcastically. "I almost believed that you thought Cuddy controlled the sex." He looked at them more seriously. "Who do you think is the one screaming for the other to-"

"Okay!" Chase screamed. "I don't need to hear details on how my boss and his boss sex each other up all the time."

"Oh, but this is good," House said ignoring Chase's protest. "Like on time she and I were at Victoria Secret and-"

"You guys have a case," Wilson suddenly popped his head into the door.

"Wilson, I love you," Chase suddenly exclaimed and Wilson looked at him with a cocked brow in confusion.

House saw the confusion on his friend's face and rolled his eyes. "Wilson, Chase just came out of the closet, duh."

"Anyways," He quickly moved on. "Cuddy told me while she's in her meeting to give you this." Wilson gave House the file.

"And how is the Ice Queen this morning?" House asked as he took the file from his friend.

Wilson sighed and shook his head. "You know you should really watch what you call Cuddy sometimes." He suggested. "You might end up losing her like that."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Wilson." He said cockily. "She'd never leave me, plus who could she possibly leave me for." He scoffed.

Wilson sighed and shook his head as he walked out. "You never know."

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

"Welcome to the Princeton-Plainsboro team, Dr. Malcolm," Cuddy leaned over from behind her desk and shook the young doctor's hands.

Dr. Aaron T. Malcolm was a strapping young man. He was 32 and had a very fit body. He wrote a dress shirt with slacks and dress shoes for his interview. His light brown hair was complimented by his hazel eyes and he had very striking facial features. His smile was bright and white, and his grip was strong and firm as he shook his new boss' hands.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, when do I start?" He asked after their pulled away, though his hand did linger a bit longer than it needed. Cuddy ignored it though and he shot her a flashing smile.

"I'll give you a tour tomorrow and show you your office. I'll give you till Monday to be settled and productive." Cuddy said as she looked at the calendar and saw it was Friday.

"Great, I can't wait." He flashed another blinding smile. "It was great meeting you and I think it'll be a real pleasure working here." He stuck out his hand once more.

Cuddy, taken by a bit of surprise, hesitated before shaking his hand and returning his smile with her own charm. She felt him linger once more and tried her best to put it to the back of her head as he pulled away and collected his jacket.

Dr. Malcolm smiled as he exited his office, but not before peering at his boss, who was promptly sitting down behind her old med school desk. He couldn't help but see down her shirt and his smile widened. He was definitely going to like working here.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah if that wasn't that good I'm sorry like I said I'm still trying to figure out the whole plot... but now that you pretty much see where this is going you guys can request for like things you might want to see or give me ideas, if you guys want. We'll be learning more about Dr. Malcolm of course and yea... haha sorry like I said I'm tired... weird. **

**Please review - love or hate :) I love both reviews. and please be honest  
**

-Jess


	3. Exactly the Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own House at all**

**A/N: Okay yea sorry about before guys. After I re-read this chapter I realized I really didnt want it to be just smut. I want you guys to see more of how the Huddy relationship - in this story at least - really is. So I hope this chapter is better and I hope you guys like it**

**Thanks to** Audrey** for beta-ing this chapter and **lensti16** and **JirayasGirl **for telling me the right spelling for Messiah lol.  
**

**Sorry for the delay though I passed out the first night and yesterday I was cleaning... please...  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

The morning ended a little too soon for the infamous diagnostician. House had easily solved his case and was waiting in his office for Wilson to go to lunch. Cuddy was trying to relax before lunch. She's been in meetings with the board, employees, interviewees, donors, she was tired. For her the morning didn't end soon enough.

Once House saw his best friend heading towards the elevator, he stood up and followed, barely making it in.

"Hey buddy boy, why did you leave? Chase was so crushed." House said, referring to that mornings antics.

"Because unlike some doctors I know, I actually see patients and do my job." Wilson hinted sarcastically.

"Like who?" House played dumb. "Oh you mean like Dr. Foreman? Oh yeah that guy is so lazy, not sure why I keep him around."

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head as they got off the elevator. As they stepped off their ran into Cuddy and exchanged smiles.

"Dr. Cuddy," House greeted. "We're about to go eat lunch, would you like to come with us? Wilson's paying."

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but I can pay for my own lunch."

"Yes House, it's a funny new concept I think you might enjoy. Why don't you try it?" Wilson asked as the trio headed off to the cafeteria.

"Oh I would, but I don't want to hurt your feelings and start paying for myself. I know how much you like paying." House sounded almost caring.

He quickly cut in front of Wilson and began to grab his food. He knew that if he was in front Wilson had no choice but to pay for his lunch. What he didn't count on, though, was his girlfriend being a saint.

"House!" Cuddy instantly scolded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. "Wait in line and be nice."

"But mom," House whined. "I don't wanna." He pouted.

"Behave," she told him. If he wanted to act like a child, she'd treat him as such. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when Cuddy sent him one of her infamous glares, already tired from her morning. There were sometimes when House didn't want to get on Cuddy's bad side and this was one of those times.

"Cuddy, you are the Messiah!" Wilson exclaimed. "You have learned the secrets to control House, and the world is saved."

When they chose a booth in the back to sit at, Wilson sat opposite House and Cuddy, and Cuddy sat next to the wall. Wilson stared at the two curiously to see if their behavior towards each other had changed since they had started dating. The only thing he could note was that Cuddy was sitting closer to House, but still only by a little - they did sit pretty close the rare times they ate lunch together.

House reached over to Cuddy's plate and stole a bite of her salad. Cuddy slapped his hand as he tried again. "Stop that. If you want a salad go get your own. I'm starving. This morning someone made me almost late for work so I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast."

"I'm not the one who said 'oh god ple-'" Before House could finish his sentence Cuddy had smacked him over the head.

"Don't you dare talk about that or anything else that happens between us in front of Wilson or anyone - especially not in the hospital," Cuddy quickly lectured, trying to keep her reputation intact.

Wilson shook his head and laughed at the two. Things between them haven't changed one bit. They acted the same way. The only difference is now, behind closed doors, they have sex. Everything else seemed completely consistent to their pre-relationship relationship.

"How do you do it?" Wilson finally asked. The couple merely looked at Wilson in confusion. "How do you have so much power over him and how is it that you two seem completely normal and not mushy gushy or trying to kill each other or anything?"

Cuddy smiled as she and House looked at each other. They were mushy, when they weren't in public. They still wanted to kill each other, but somehow the other person - usually House - would find a way to soften the other up. To them that was normal, they had always been that way towards each other and they always would, before and after their relationship.

So as an answer, Cuddy simply shrugged. "I guess we just know how to separate business and pleasure," she lied. Though they did know how to keep their lives separate - usually - she knew that wasn't the real reason, but Wilson didn't need to know why. It could just be their little secret.

Wilson could tell she was lying, He always knew how to read them. He just kept that to himself. It came in handy, but he just smiled and accepted it. He was happy for them and he wouldn't want to ruin the secret.

As the end of lunch neared, Cuddy suddenly remembered something. "House, tomorrow I'm coming in to finish some work before we go to out with Rachel on Sunday. I expect you to try to finish your clinic duty then," she told him and went on before he could protest. "I am also going to show around the new Head of Pediatrics since you annoyed the other one in quitting."

"Hey, I did you a favor," House immediately defended. "That man was in his 60s and still hitting on you. Plus he was too nice. He had some hidden motive."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Just because a man is nice and complimented me in a nonsexual way, doesn't mean he's hitting on me and is a mad scientist like you."

Wilson couldn't help but laugh at his two friends as they continued to bicker. Lunch with a show, who could ask for more? Those two should start charging anyone who has the pleasure of watching them.

That night, House agreed to making Cuddy dinner. Ever since she found out what a phenomenal cook he was, she just couldn't get enough of it. She even broke her sugar diet a few times to try whatever desserts he whipped up, though she only broke it for a small piece - she didn't want to let herself go anytime soon.

House laid out a meal made for a king, at least in Cuddy's opinion it was. For Rachel, he made his own special mush so she could eat it, though she was nearly 3 years old she could never be too safe. What he made was mashed up tomato pasta with parmesans cheese sprinkled over it. Everything cut into tiny pieces that he was sure not even a one year old could choke on.

For Cuddy, he made her favorite vegetarian lasagna. He made it with three layers filled with a mixture of broccoli, carrots, spinach, mozzarella cheese, and Hunt's Tomato paste. Cuddy took one bite and moaned in approval.

For himself, House made his famous meatballs and sauce. He had known Cuddy didn't like meat so he kept it for himself, and Rachel, but he had never made the sauce before with Cuddy. While she ate her lasagna at a slow pace, he took his sauce and drizzled it over her food.

"Try it," he urged her after he sat down and took another bite of his meatballs.

Cuddy got a small bite on her fork, making sure he didn't put any meat in it. Then she placed it in her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "Omigod," she initially commented. "I don't think I've ever had sauce this good before."

House smirked. "Thirteen said the same thing when she first tried it."

"I hate you," Cuddy said as she took another bite, and House looked at her with an eye brow cocked. "You let Thirteen try this before I did!"

House chuckled and continued to eat his food ignoring her comment. Cooking was definitely something he could do better than Lucas.

Later, after dinner, while Cuddy waited in her bedroom, House finished one of his dramas. Since he couldn't watch it at work, he recorded it at Cuddy's place since he spent more time there then at his own apartment.

He stood up and began to limp towards her room, which he secretly liked to call their room but he'd never admit it out loud. The second he got through the door he was pulled into a deep, kiss by his girlfriend. Taken by surprise, it took him another second before he kissed her back. His arms wrapped arm her waist and she began to pull him back towards the bed.

Cuddy got him down on his back and continued to kiss him for a few more seconds began pulling away and nuzzling into his neck.

House smiled, knowing Cuddy couldn't see and waited a minute before making a comment.

"So is this gonna happen every time I cook for you?" He quickly ruined the moment.

Cuddy groaned and sat up planting another hard kiss on his lips. "Shut up and let me pretend that my boyfriend isn't a complete asshole."

House couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face as Cuddy snuggled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the moment she asked for…

"Because if this is always your reaction I wouldn't mind cooking everyday." …before he ruined it.

Cuddy, despite herself, laughed and pushed herself off of his chest and settled down next to him. "I hate you," she said as she cuddled into his ribs.

House kept an arm around her and gave a low chuckle. "I love you too," he whispered quietly, half hoping she didn't hear and half hoping she did.

She smiled against his shirt and let herself fall asleep against him.

The next morning, Cuddy forced House up and out of bed. She was surprised how successful she was at getting him into work on a weekend, but of course that didn't come with a 'no complaining' guarantee. He made sure that the ride to work was just the beginning of how annoying he planned to be.

"You know, Dr. Cuddy," House said aloud once they were in the lobby, that only meant trouble. "If you wanted to have hot hospital sex, we could have had it when we actually had work. Now everyone's gonna think we're here for a reason."

Cuddy kept her head low as she signed in and saw House's look of victory. She let him sign in, a smug smile still printed on his face. Before they could truly part ways Cuddy stopped him.

"Oh and Dr. House," she called out. He turned and looked at her with a cocked brow. "Next time you suggest having hot hospital sex, can you make it hotter by lasting more than a minute," she teased and gave a victorious smirk before turning around and walking back towards her office.

House didn't hide the smile he had. He was actually a little impressed by that outburst. He didn't think she had the guts to risk her reputation like that, though she was probably regretting that move as she walked to her office. No matter what, he's always the one who wins in the end.

Cuddy shook her head once she entered her office. Did she really just let her employees think she had sex with House in the hospital? Dating him definitely wasn't good for one's mental stature.

After she finished putting all her stuff in place, she began to work. She still had an hour before Malcolm was due for his tour and she had a stack of papers that had her name written all over it - or it will soon enough.

A good ten minutes passed before her first interruption came. Her phone rang. She reached over to grab it, not bothering to look up from her paper, and clumsily knocked over her name plate. She cursed as she stood up with the phone and came around to pick up her name plate. Interruption number three came when her phone cord got caught on a stack of files and knocked them right over. This was definitely not her morning.

"Dammit," She cursed under her breath. That's when she realized she was still on the phone. "Hello, sorry, can I help you?" she asked as kindly as possible.

"Hey, yeah, is this Pizza Hut?" The male voice, obviously a teenager, asked carelessly.

"Sorry, you got the wrong number." Cuddy tried to sound pleasant.

"Oh well, do you know their number?" he asked.

"Goodbye," Cuddy quickly hung up. "Asshole," she muttered as she bent over and began to pick up the scattered papers off the ground and tried to place them in the correct files.

Dr. Malcolm walked into the hospital, wearing his best, blue dress shirt, a gray jacket and gray slacks with freshly polished dress shoes. He made his way to his new boss' office for his tour and paused when he made his way through the first set of doors. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her bending over to pick up papers. She was definitely a good sight to look at.

After a moment he decided he'd better go in, didn't want to seem like a pervert his first day on the job. So with a knock he entered the office and Cuddy turned to see who was at the door, still bent over and blushed as she quickly stood straight.

"Am I too early?" he asked with a kind smile, though he had other reasons for smiling.

Cuddy continued to redden as she tried to smile back. "No, sorry about that. I just had a messy morning," she said and turned redder realizing how that could be taken when she saw Malcolm continue to smile and nod trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean it like that I meant that I just had an accident." She cursed her clumsiness, both physically and orally. "I meant-"

He stopped her from further embarrassment. "I understand, Dr. Cuddy," He said with a small laugh. "It's no problem," he told her. She smiled and he stared as she turned around and walked back around her desk before leaning forward to unlock her drawer to get her master keys. "No problem at all."

"What was that?" Cuddy asked as she stood up once more.

"Excuse me?" He asked putting on the best confused act he could.

Cuddy, a bit frazzled from the morning's happenings, just shook her head and brushed it off. "Sorry, I must be hearing things," she said. She came around and touched his arm. "Let's take that tour now, shall we?"

The tour went much smoother than her morning, to say the least. House was in the clinic, surprisingly, so there was no further embarrassment from him at that point. She was able to show Malcolm around quickly, with minimal interruptions from different doctors. She made sure to warn him about House's department and House himself. She was able to introduce Wilson and Malcolm, and she was happy to see that they would get along just well.

Finally, she brought him to the Pediatric wing and showed him his office. "Here is your office," Cuddy unlocked the door and gave him a key. "I know it's not as big as Dr. House's, but he's an asshole. That's the only reason and I don't feel like dealing with him."

Malcolm just smiled. "It's perfect," he said.

Cuddy smiled. "You have until Monday for getting what you need and to be settled it, as I said yesterday. You are always able to add more things on your free time, but I won't expect dilly-dally on Monday."

"Understood, Dr. Cuddy," Malcolm agreed and Cuddy smiled.

"Great, then I think we'll get along just well." She commented giving him one more handshake and pulling away before he could get a chance to linger like the other day.

When he just smiled and nodded, she turned and began to briskly walk away. He cocked his head to the side and watched as her hips swayed back and forth. "We'll get along just fine, Dr. Cuddy."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? LOL Now I know most of you don't like Malcolm already, but come on, give the guy a chance. LOL I tried to make him super good looking, but compared to House that's a little hard haha. High standards people lol. And you dont know he might turn out to be a nice guy if you give him a chance lol  
**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter and again I am open to all suggestions and ideas. :) I'll try to update more frequently and stuff but schools starting in like two weeks o.o... oh chete  
**

**Oh and btw, I got made an account specially for writing. An email and facebook, so if you want to chat my facebook is www . facebook . com / monkeyandmusiclover yea the same as before but totally different profile. and my yahoo is monkey_and_music_lover (at) yahoo . com (dont forget to take out the spaces) lol yeah so email me, chat, give ideas, hate, love, lol anything ^^ I'm open and free**

**Please review, weather its love or hate :) I love hearing your thoughts  
**

-Jess Vic


	4. Its a Family Date

_Disclaimer: We don't own House MD because if we did_

___the rating wouldn't be TV-14 if ya know what we mean ;D_

**A/N: AAAND I'M BACK! :D Hey guys! Sorry it took sooo long! I hate myself for that! Buuut I have returned and now I have help :D I am now COwriting this with **Hughlaurie4ever **because she is awesome and will keep the writers block out of me! LOL seriously! She is amazing guys! Our minds are like totally in sync! We were like completing each other thoughts and sentences. It's too awesome! Well, we both worked on this at the same time - thanks to Google Docs - and edited it together so if there are any mistakes we apologize and we hope you all...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After a long day of work and another lawsuit for House, Cuddy was ready to go home with her boyfriend and relax. She was excited to finally be able to spend a weekend with her boyfriend and daughter after a full month of work. It had been far too long since she last spent good quality time with them. Now she thought about it, the last time they had must have been when she was trying to get Rachel into Waldenwood. She giggled as she remembered the look on House's face when Rachel crawled into his lap.

As she packed up her bag, imagining fond fantasies of what could happen with her family this weekend, she paged House to meet her at her car. Her bag, for the first time in a month, was nearly empty. Only her laptop occupied the small space and she nearly cried with joy. She almost always came home with piles of work that she would have to complete until the early hours of the morning. Now she was able to go home and play with Rachel and hopefully House would join as well. Thankfully, he seemed to be acknowledging Rachel more often then before.

Cuddy began to log off her desktop computer, still in her little fantasy, she heard a faint knock on her office door and she sighed resignedly, thinking that her dream was just crushed. She looked up slowly from her desktop to see that Malcolm was standing at her office door with a small smile on his face. He was wearing something different than what he wore this morning. Now he was wearing casual clothing, she assumed he was also heading home. She beckoned him in with a small smile, though she was pleading that he didn't want much.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you," he asked politely with a charming smile that she has learned to ignore completely.

"No," Cuddy tried to return the politeness, but her exhaustion leaked through her face, "what do you need?"

"You told me earlier that you would tell me all the details about deadlines and clinic duty," he started out with a small smile, "but it seems that you are exhausted right now."

"Oh did I," she seemed to have completely forgotten that conversation with him, "well that is a very important topic we have to go over," she said as she looked at her wrist watch.

"If you have somewhere to go..." Malcolm began, but let it trail off.

"Oh no, it's fine," she said with an unconvincing smile on her face, "I was just going to go home. It's been a long and tiring day for me."

"Well, can we pick it up tomorrow then," he asked openly. But then he got an idea. "How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow and we can discuss it there and have a meal while we are at it?" he asked with his signature charming smile.

Cuddy bit her lip and furrowed her brows unsure, "Well," she hesitated as she looked between him and the door. She sighed, she hated having to choose between her job responsibilities and her family. The answer was certain though, "that would be great. Do you know where Chez Marrio is?"

"Well, of course! The food there is just divine. Why don't we make it a dinner instead and go home afterwards? That would be much easier, if it's okay with you, that is." he said, thinking that he had a better chance if it was at night and had no time limit.

Cuddy sighed internally once again. She wanted to just have a quick explanation and go home and spend as much time as she could with Rachel and House. But she couldn't just turn him down because it was important for him to know all this and she had a commitment as Dean of Medicine to make sure that her employees were fully aware of all their responsibilities.

Suddenly, she was reeled out of her thoughts by a voice. "Dr. Cuddy? You alright there? You seemed zoned out for a minute." Malcolm said with concern on his face.

"Oh sorry," she said with an embarrassed smile, "tomorrow was supposed to be my day off and I was planning to spend it with my daughter, Rachel, and -" She started but was interrupted by Malcolm.

"Oh! You have a daughter? Well why don't you bring her and we can just meet up for lunch? Maybe go to a more family oriented place?" he said with a hopeful glint in his eyes and a genuine smile on his face.

She thought about it and maybe it didn't seem to be that bad of an idea since she still got to spend time with Rachel and House. "Okay," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," he repeated with a smile that showed all of his perfectly white teeth, "meet me at Chuck E Cheese at around 12 maybe? Make it a lunch instead."

Cuddy giggled at Chuck E. Cheese. "You come there often Doctor?" she joked with a teasing smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

Malcolm noticed the twinkle and smiled. It was intoxicating. Returning her smile he responded, "Only when my report card comes home. Then I get free tokens! It's where I can be a kid!"

Cuddy giggled, admiring his humor. She gave him a friendly smile and grabbed her bag. "Alright, We'll see you at 12, and thank you so much for considering my plans."

Malcolm gave his third flirty smile that night. "Anytime Dr. Cuddy, and please it's my pleasure. I'm sure you're daughter's as lovely as her mother."

You can slice a knife through the awkwardness in the air as Cuddy tried to respond to his obvious attempt to flirt with her. She tried not to rock on her heels or flirt back, not wanting to give him any suggestion that she was in anyway interested or single. Thankfully, as always her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. House paged her, urging her to hurry as he stood outside of her car in the cold winter night. "Get ur rotundas ass out here b4 mine freezes off."

She shook her head and then remembered that Malcolm was still there. She looked up and saw that he was looking, not at her exactly, but through her. He didn't seem to notice and stayed that way and she got uncomfortable. His green eyes shined from the moonlight peaking through the cracks of the shutters and they seem to be staring into her soul.

"Well Dr. Malcolm, I have got to go home now, so I will see you tomorrow if that was all you needed." she said, with the professional smile she had perfected over the years to get away from donors or patients.

"No that was all Dr. Cuddy, thank you. I will see you tomorrow." he said with a toothy smile again and bid her goodbye with a nod.

Cuddy quickly left, without hesitation, scared someone else will stop her. She stopped by the nurses station to signed out and saw that House had already signed her out. She smiled and walked out into the parking lot, pulling her coat tightly around her when the brutal winter wind hit her. She looked to her left when she heard a honk and saw that it was Malcolm leaving in his car, but not without waving goodbye.

She nodded and kept walking toward her car. Her eyes stilled on House who stood next to her car, shivering, and completely under dressed for this weather. He was sporting a washed up ACDC shirt and his thinnest pair of jeans he owned. She looked at his unruly hair and red ears, and an involuntary smile graced her face as she quickly made her way towards him.

"You, little missy," House yelled when she was within eye sight, "are in trouble." He heard her giggle and he went on, "Leaving a poor cripple man standing out in the freezing cold is beyond torture."

Cuddy continued to smile as she looked up at him once they were face to face. "I'm sorry," she said cutely as she gave him the puppy eyes and a small pout, "can you ever forgive me?"

"No," House said like an adolescent and crossed his arms at her in mock anger with a small pout.

She hid her giggle and walked sexily up to him until her hips rubbed up against his and wrapped her hands around his head and lightly scratched his scalp. She raised her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "I can think of a few ways to get you warm."

He groaned and loosened his arms to grab her waist, but before he could, she backed away from him and said, "If you get in the car you could be warmer," and turned around from him after giving him a smirk.

Before she could step any further, House grabbed her arms, turned, and pinned her firmly against the side of the car. "You little minx. I think you need to be taught a lesson." he whispered close to her face.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. The smell escalated up to her nose and she smelt Jack Daniels mixed with sweet candy. Cuddy licked her lips hungrily wanting to taste his lips on hers. House leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and he leaned closer until their lips embraced each other in a warm tangle of tastes.

He could taste the intoxicating coffee mixed with something he could never figure out, but it was always there, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Their kissing got more intense and Cuddy pulled him closer and they were both putting so much pressure against the door without realizing it. They continued that way until they suddenly jumped in the air when the car alarm went off. Cuddy gasped as House squeaked and squealed at the same time. Their hearts were pumping faster than ever.

Cuddy giggled after the initial shock wore off and looked up at House who glared down at her, knowing that she heard his squeal of surprise. She untangled herself from him and went to the driver's side of the car. House got in and Cuddy couldn't help but look at him with a smirk as she tried not to laugh. House just continued to sulk and stare straight ahead with a slight pout and crossed his arms as she started the car.

"Not a word."

* * *

**Ooooh family lunch with Aaron T. Malcolm. Do you guys have any guesses what might happen x3 Hehe tell us in your reviews. Well this is our first attempt at cowriting together so we hope you all enjoy it and please share your thoughts - good or bad. Thanks for reading**

-Jess Vic & Hughlaurie4ever A.K.A Lona


	5. God Help the World

_Disclaimer: We don't own House MD because if we did ____then House and Cuddy wouldn't ever make it to work. ;)_

**A/N: **

**Jess: OMG ITS A MIRACLE! IT'S YET ANOTHER UPDATE! You can thank **Lona** for it. She totally is getting me back into a writing fit. i feel so bad though cause she writes so much. So most of this is thanks to her :D**

**Lona: I told you guys I would beat her ass until she writes again! This is way too good of a story not to continue! Your reviews help speed up the update process! -wink wink-**

**LOL so, Lona mostly edited this cuz i am super distracted and if there is a little OOC we are sorry :D Now don't forget... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As they continued onward towards her house, she looked over at her boyfriend who continued to pout. Cuddy giggled and shook her head at his childlike behavior. Honestly, at times, he is just a huge child. But he was her big baby and she wouldn't have it any other way. Well, that is if she doesn't end up murdering him one day.

She had been in her own thoughts for a few minutes and when she stopped at a red light, she looked over to the passenger seat to find her boyfriend completely knocked out. His arms were uncrossed and were resting on his lap, his head leaned on the window, and a cute pout on his face. His eyes seemed so peaceful and his hair messed up in a cute bed head way. She smiled and reached over and intertwined her hand with his and once again turned her focus to the road.

A few minutes later, she pulled up in her driveway and killed the engine. She looked over at House and rubbed her thumb over the back of his amazingly talented and gentle hand. She hated to wake him up, but he needed to get in and sleep beside her. No matter how selfish it seemed, she needed to have his warmth in her bed.

She reached over with her other hand and ran her fingers through his short hair, slightly scratching his scalp with her nails. She leaned over and kissed him.

"House," she called for him quietly, "come on, we're home and you need to take a shower," she said gently when she pulled away.

House turned away from her and, in a raspy voice grunted, "No."

Cuddy shook her head and gently tried to pull him up, "Come on House, we need to get in and its getting colder and colder."

House rubbed his face with his hand and looked at her with slightly bloodshot eyes and nodded.

Cuddy unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car, waited for House, and they both carefully made their way into the house. Cuddy tucked her arm under House's and rested her head gently on his shoulder. She snuggled her cheek on him and caught a glimpse of a small smile that leaked through his solid face.

Once they were in, Cuddy relieved Marina while House went straight to the bathroom to shower. Cuddy smiled when Rachel clapped her hands on Cuddy's cheeks and greeted her with a "Hi Mama." Ever since she started spending time with House she's been learning a lot more words and how to use them. Not all of it she approved of but Rachel was also starting to run around a lot more and it was hard to keep track of her half the time.

She jumped when she felt water drip on her neck and looked up to see a tower clad House standing above her. She shook her head and smiled at him. She stood up with Rachel and they both kissed House on the side of his lips. Cuddy pulled them back when she felt that he was hot.

"You feel hot," she said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"I just took a hot shower, Cuddy," House said, rolling his eyes at her maternal instincts to care for him, though secretly he cared for her as much as she for him.

"Okay," Cuddy said unconvinced, "Here, take Rachel and watch her while I go shower. Don't let her eat any money!"

"Damn. I was going to use her as a piggy bank," House said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. One time you let a child eat a coin and she never lets it go.

House turned towards Rachel when he heard the bathtub water turning on. He was holding her at arms length and they analyzed each other. Suddenly, Rachel swung her arm out and punched Houses nose with all she had.

"Son of a -" House said in shock and pain when her small fist connected with his nose. Rachel responded with a laugh at continued to pat his cheeks roughly.

"Finish that and something you love will disappear," Cuddy said menacingly from her spot at the bathroom door. She had on a tank top and mid-thigh shorts and was fixing her wet hair.

Cuddy walked over to where House and Rachel was a took Rachel from House quickly seeing that House was lowering her quickly. She held Rachel closely in her arms and looked over at House when she heard him take in a fast intake of breath.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Mowgli here wanted to practice boxing and thought it would be useful to use my nose," House said, somewhat nasally, since he was cradling his nose.

Cuddy saw House's eyes somewhat watery and incredulously asked, "She hit you hard enough to make you cry?"

"Thanks for the care and support," House said, his words laced with sarcasm. He shook it off and limped to the bedroom to toss on some pajama pants and a grey t-shirt he always wears to bed. He limped back to the kitchen and saw Cuddy in the same place he left her but now she was cooing at Rachel with an adoring smile on her face.

"Where's my food woman?" House said, making Cuddy jump slightly and ruining the mood.

She turned and sent him a sneer which he responded by sticking his tongue out petulantly. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and placed Rachel into her high chair at the table. House slowly came up behind Cuddy with a huge knife raised above his head and waited for Cuddy to turn around.

"Ma!" Rachel said, giggling at the strange mans actions.

Cuddy turned around and screamed when she saw House with a dark look on his face and a butcher knife pointed towards her. "Shit House!"

"How-sh!" Rachel repeated after her mom smacked the odd man as he laughed at her.

Cuddy and House both turned to Rachel who continued to laugh at their facial expressions. Cuddy was shocked and loving, while Houses was utterly amused.

"Shh-it!" Rachel repeated, making Cuddy nearly faint as her facial expression morphed from shocked and loving, to horrified. House simply laughed even harder.

"House! That is NOT funny!" Cuddy scolded House as she tried to find a way to get that profane word out of her daughters sponge-like mind.

"How-sh funnnneee!" Rachel squealed, finding it hilarious because the odd man was still laughing.

"Cuddy, I love your kid," House said, clutching his stomach as it ached from him laughing too hard.

Cuddy looked at House in shock with wide eyes and an open mouth that soon turned into a smile. He looked at her with a cocked brow and she grinned, "You just said you love her."

House cleared his throat and looked down shyly. "Yeah, well, she's alright."

Cuddy couldn't hide the grin that was plastered on her face. She knew they were getting close but House has never let it slipped that he liked her, let alone loved her. She just nodded, letting him have his way and turned so he wouldn't see her unconvinced expression.

They all sat and had a nice and relatively quiet dinner all together. Rachel making a mess of her spaghetti o's and House and Cuddy eating the lasagna that House had made for them. Other than Cuddy's scolding, House's jibes, and Rachels giggling, the dinner was peaceful and quiet.

Cuddy took Rachel to bathe and prepare for bed as House climb into her bed and turned on TV to watch "The L Word". By the time Cuddy had finished tucking Rachel in and turning off the house lights, House was conked out on her bed.

She walked into the bedroom to see House sprawled all over her bed. Half of the blanket was on the floor and hanging off the bed, while the other half was tangled to his legs. He had one arm stretched over the pillows and the other hanging off the bed. She giggled at the sound of his snoring and took a picture of him.

She walked over to where his head was and lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'm naked."

Immediately, House bolted up and squealed when he realized his legs were stuck and he fell off the bed in his haste to get to the "naked" Cuddy.

Cuddy exploded in a fit of laughter and fell on the bed at his semi-awaken stare coming up at her from the floor of her bedroom. He shook his head once he realized what had happened and stood up.

"You meanie," House said with a pout as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh you love it," she responded back at him teasingly.

"Not anymore. I don't know if I can forgive you for that," he said in an overly dramatic voice as he turned away from her.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and crawled to her side of the bed and fixed her pillows. She laid herself down and rolled to her side to look at House. Only to find him already passed out once again. Boy that man can sleep.

She smiled fondly and ran her hair across his face. His facial hair tickled her palm as she brushed her thumb against his lips as she took in his peaceful but tired face. She yawned, realizing her own exhaustion, and fell asleep after pecking him on the lips.

~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~

There was a jitter in the bed and Cuddy's eyes flung open. She turned to look at House and saw he was kicking off the blanket from on top of him. He threw off his night tee and kicked off his pajama pants, with a bit of difficulty. He laid back on the bed, then suddenly, sat up, threw his legs over the side of the bed, and got up to open the window. When he sat back down, he put his head in his hands as though in excruciating pain.

Cuddy crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pushed her off accidentally before he turned to see who it was. She looked at him in shock and in fear, and he held his solid expression.

"God, Cuddy," House scolded in pain, "don't scare me like that. Do you want me to get a freaking heart attack?"

Cuddy furrowed her brows and rubbed his back. "Shh, I'm sorry," she soothed him and immediately felt the heat radiating out of his body. "Christ House, you're burning up. Stay here."

She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and reached in the drawer under the sink to her first aid kit. She came back with a thermometer and put it in House's mouth as she checked his pulse and found that it was a bit fast, but not too fast to be worried. She gave him a worried expression as he failed to hide his pain and let out a long groan from deep in his chest.

The second the thermometer beeped, she grabbed it and bit her lip worriedly; 101.3. He was definitely sick.

"I knew you were sick earlier House," She said with a worried and slightly scolding tone. He responded by coughing.

"I'm fine," he groaned out in an unconvincingly pained voice, "it's probably just cause this room is just so damn hot."

"The room is 52 degrees," she told him firmly. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick at work?"

"Because I wasn't sick at work," he snapped at her, but she ignored it knowing just how annoyed people got when they were in pain. She did snap at him in a similar way when she nearly broke her neck at the Go-Kart track. "Besides, what could you have done? You haven't been a real doctor in years."

"I would have sent you home," she kept her voice at an even level. Suddenly, Cuddy began to think and it dawned on her. "Oh god, how long were you waiting in the cold for me?" she asked, her words laced with guilt.

"I don't know," he said calmer, "15 minutes," he estimated and Cuddy gasped, covering her mouth and ran her hands up and down his back. "Stop it," he growled, "I don't like pity and you know it."

"House, just shut up and let me take care of you," she said firmer and House listened. He hadn't heard that voice since her birthday. Cuddy pushed the warm blanket farther than it was already and went to the kitchen leaving House on the bed.

She turned off the heater then gently wrapped Rachel in a warmer blanket to make sure she doesn't freeze. Then she went to the kitchen to grab the bucket of ice water she had prepared before turning off the heater. She grabbed a towelette from the linen closet and went back to House.

When she got back, he had moved from his spot on the bed and tried to get cool from the window. She sighed and put the bucket down on the ground next to the bed with the towelette in it. She walked over to House and gently pulled him from the window to lay back down on the bed.

She pulled the towelette from the bucket and ringed the towel before dabbing his forehead with it. Then she began to wipe the rest of his body with the cold water to try to cool him down.

After a few minutes of her taking care of him he looked at her with apologetic blood shot eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "I'm an asshole and you shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Shut up," she told him in a gentle, caring voice, "I don't have to take care of you, but I want to, House. I love you, okay? I want to make sure you're okay, so just shut up and lay there."

House let out a small, weak chuckle and smiled. "I love you," he said tiredly as he closed his eyes. He reached up and caressed her cheek and she snuggled into it.

"I love you, too," she whispered and he leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss before blacking out into the world of dreams.

~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~

She turned in bed and felt her hand land in something hot, wet, and somewhat sticky. She opened her eyes to see what her hand was in and sat up immediately when she realized her hand was on House's chest. She looked at him and saw that his face was scrunched up and he was curled up as much as he could. His boxers were soaked and stuck to his thigh and his hair was matted to his head.

She felt his forehead and felt that his temperature had gone down a bit since last night, but he was still sweating. She shook his shoulder frantically and said, "Oh god, House. House? Greg!" She said more frantically every time.

She sighed in relief when he opened his eyes and stared dazed at her.

"What?" He asked in a raspy voice, still sleepy.

"You're covered in sweat! Are you okay?" She said, her eyes still worried, but thankfully no pity.

He looked down and saw that she was right. He ran a finger up his tone stomach and felt the sweat.

"House?" She asked when he looked kind of dazed.

"Yeah? Oh I'm fine," he said, waving his hand in the air to assure her that he's fine. He suddenly felt the urge to go relieve himself, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He soon found out that was a bad idea when he kissed the floor a second later, because his leg had given out under him.

"House! Oh my god, are you okay?" Cuddy asked as she knelt down beside him on the floor.

"Would you stop it? I'm fine," He said, gently swatting her hands off of him as he lifted himself up to his feet, albeit slowly. He had to pause every few seconds to ward off the dizziness that was threatening to make him fall back to the ground.

Cuddy stood by him, ready to help him if he needed it, and bit her lip seeing his face scrunch in pain after standing up.

"See?" House said, as he took a breath to hide the pain, "just peachy. Nothing to worry about. Now if you excuse me, Mr. Bladder misses Mrs. Porcelain and I don't want to be the one to keep them apart." By the time he finished saying that, he was already in the hallway. He looked back to see Cuddy standing where she was before, biting her lip, and looking at the ground.

House shook his head, looked up, and sighed. He limped into the bathroom and reunited his bladder and the toilet.

When he returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, he found Cuddy sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her hands. He couldn't see her face because her back was mostly turned to the door, but he can see the outline of her shoulders slightly shaking and he knew she was crying. He sighed under his breath and made his way towards her, making sure not to pass out from the dizzy spells. He glanced over to the clock and saw that it was already 7 o'clock.

He, painfully, knelt down in front of her and gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He saw the tears brimming her eyes and one lone tear halfway down her cheek. He took his thumb and brushed it off.

"What's wrong, Cuddlemuffin?" House asked, knowing she hated that pet name.

She sniffled and shook her head in response. He didn't say anything, but stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Starving won't help anyone. He sifted through her pantry and her drawers and got the coffee started while he looked for stuff to make pancakes.

He jumped when he felt two small arms wrap themselves around his waist and hold him in a death grip. He heard her talk quietly against his back and he could tell that she was still crying.

"This is all my fault," he managed to dissect from her mumbling.

He turned her around to face him and grabbed her face gently in his hands and waited until her red eyes made contact with his.

"What did you say?" he said gently, in his deep, rumbling voice.

"This is all my fault," she said while she sniffled.

"How is this any of your-" he started when she interrupted him in her quiet and guilt laced voice.

"I stayed in my office talking to the new doctor instead of coming out immediately to you," she sobbed, "House, I'm so sorry, if I had just brushed him off-"

"Cuddy, stop it," House commanded curtly, but quietly, "I know what priorities go first. Work before relationship. It's also my fault for waiting in the cold like an idiot. We can find a million reasons to blame each other,but that's not going to help anyone, okay?" Cuddy nodded and looked up at him guiltily, "Good, now calm down and stop the water works already," he joked, "and make me some food woman."

Cuddy let out a small chuckle and nodded. House wiped her tears and she grabbed his face gently and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered and he smiled.

"Who doesn't, now go cook. I'll get Mowgli," he told her as he began to limp away.

"Oh House," she called after him as she began to cook breakfast, "we're going to Chuck E. Cheese for Lunch."

She heard a thump and quick shuffling coming towards the kitchen and she raised her eyebrow in amusement as she saw him pop back in through the doorway with an excited look on his face.

"Really?" he asked in excitement. His eyes were wide as saucers and he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes," she said, in between giggles.

His smile stretched ear to ear and he limped over to her. He grabbed her by the waist, planting a firm kiss on her lips and said, "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

"I know," she said with a sexy teasing smile, "Now go get dressed and get Rachel before I change my mind and lock your ass up."

"Now, now Cuddy. This is no time for dirty talk," he said with a wink and he smacked her on the butt earning an exasperated glare from his girlfriend.

He matched her glare and she laughed. "Go get dressed you." He stuck out his tongue and turned to limp back and change. She slapped his ass with her kitchen towel as he left and he gave her a sexy look, causing her to laugh harder.

She shook her head, still smiling, and thought, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**There you have it. Next chapter: Chuck E. Cheese! LOL we hope you guys like it and please do send us your thoughts - good or bad :) we love to hear them**

-Jess Vic & Lona


	6. Where a kid can be a kid!

**Disclaimer: We do not own House MD obviously since it takes too many damn hiatus'**

**A/N**  
**Jess: OMG guys we are sooo sorry we haven't updated during the weekdays. I think we can only update on weekends cuz we are both in school and super busy.**

**Lona: I second that. And sorry if next week will maybe be like this too :( I had science Olympiad yesterday, upcoming Thursday is envirothon, and my team needs to get ready for State since we won regional Olympiad! I am such a busy nerd -.- well anyway...**

**ENJOY!**  


* * *

  
The trio had made it to Chuck E. Cheeses in almost no time. House wasn't kidding when he said he was excited to go the Pizza/Game restaurant. He went to the room and changed as quickly as he could and told Cuddy to get dressed while he got Rachel ready - he didn't want to waste any unnecessary time that could have been spent at Chuck E. Cheese.

If that wasn't convincing enough, he had limped into the room to grab his phone in the middle of Cuddy changing. She stood in the room, bra and underwear clad, and he didn't bother to look her way. She couldn't help but feel insulted when he told her to hurry up and get some clothes on. No man has ever resisted her body so easily as he did.

But as House walked out of the room, she couldn't help but notice that he was a struggling a bit more than he was when he came in, and there was a "small" bulge in his jeans. A smirk made it's way on to her face as she grabbed her outfit, satisfied with his response.

"Cuddy," House whined childishly, "come on, the cripple and the baby are beating you and you're a runner," he teased, "Hurry up, let's go in so we can eat some Chuck E. pizza and play all the Chuck fun games we can play."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down," she called out to him as pulled her purse up and went over to her adolescent boyfriend, "my God, how old are you? You're more excited than Rachel and she's two - she has reason to get excited. You're 50, this is a bit past your time."

"Cuddy, age is nothing but a number game," House said as he held the door open for him and they entered together. "I'm 50 years old right," Cuddy just stared intently at him wanting to hear what logic he must have behind all these, "well let's see, fifty, now that's five letters. 50 divided by 5 is 10. Now 10 has two digits in it. 10 divided by 2 equals five. Thus, makes me the perfect age to come here and have fun." House stated smartly as he got his hand stamped and walked in.

As she got her stamp and walked in, Cuddy held her incredulous leer. Of course, give it to House to turn something completely sane like age to something completely insane like his logic. He turned 50 to 5 in two quick easy steps and made it sound completely and utterly factual. What was this man capable of? Wait. Scratch that. She didn't want to find out.

House stood, hand-in-hand, with Rachel, looking up with a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked up at the food menu board. He was slightly bouncing on his heels as his blue eyes scanned through the items on the Kid's Dessert Menu. Cuddy walked over and grabbed Rachels other hand as House let go and pointed straight up at one of the items. Cuddy's eyes followed his long arm to see what he chose. She sighed exasperatly, and shook her head at his childish acts.

"Really House?"

"But mom! I want some Ice cream!" House exclaimed with a final bounce and a pout upon his lips. He showed her his best puppy dog eyes, knowing she cannot resist his baby blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes, but sighed in defeated as she nodded slowly. Knowing that she will regret it once his sugar rush kicks in.

"HOUSE! Get back here! NOW!" Cuddy hissed at House as he sat on the top of the jungle gym with Rachel, making faces through the plastic child protector at Cuddy.

Cuddy sat at their table with a half eaten pizza slice on her plastic plate with her head cradled in her hands, sighing at her immature boyfriend. Oh well. At least he was spending time with Rachel.

She heard a chime from above and glanced to her right spotting the wall clock, her eyes widened a little at realizing it was 12. Malcolm would soon be here.

She glanced up at the plastic shield she was just looking through and saw that House had disappeared along with Rachel. She looked around but saw no signs of them, but suddenly gasped as she felt a hand lay itself upon her right shoulder. Her eyes trailed up said hand to the owner to see a white smile and green sparkling eyes staring into hers.

"Why hello, Dr. Cuddy! This seat taken?" Malcolm said charmingly as he scooted in the space next to her. It wasn't a very big seat, so they were hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder.

She smiled a half-fake smile, somewhat relieved someone her age is around. She was feeling a bit old with her child boyfriend and a ton of kids running around and screaming. She looked over at him and saw that he was admiring her attire; relaxed long-sleeved, low cut shirt, along with tight faded-blue, ripped jeans and sneakers. Her hair in a messy, but adorably hot bun, a few loose strands hung along the outline of her jaw.

Cuddy shivered as she felt his eyes running over every crevice of her face. His eyes made their way back to hers and she smiled once again.

"So, Dr. Malcolm wha-," Cuddy started, but was interrupted by him.

"Please! Call me Aaron ," Malcolm said with a playful, but charming smile on his face and in his eyes.

She returned the smile and giggled as she rested her back against the chair, involuntarily bringing herself closer to Malcolm.

"Cuuuuuudddddddddddddddyyyyy!" House said, obnoxiously and loudly from across the room.

"What, House?" Cuddy said, after she sighed and silently apologized to Malcolm.

"There's something wrong with Rachel," House spoke in all honesty as he approached the table, eyeing Malcolm down.

"What?" Cuddy asked, shooting straight up as her eyes widened in concern. Every single worse possibility ran through her mind at a mile a minute.

"She is BEAST at basketball!" House excitedly exclaimed, as he bounced on his heels once again, suddenly raising Rachel into the air in front of him.

Rachel had been holding a bucket full of tickets in her arms, which looked comical, since the bucket was larger than she was!

Cuddy breathed out a sudden breath of relief and exasperation as she saw Rachel perfectly fine. Her eyes soften though, as she took in the sight of her so called anti-social boyfriend, holding her adoptive-daughter close to his chest as he brushed his scruff against her neck, making her squeal in delight.

A cough shook her out of her reverie, as she looked down to see a very confused Malcolm looking back and forth between her and House.

"Who's this?" Malcolm asked Cuddy, quietly, but she could sense the slight jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Cuddy started, "This is Rachel, my daughter, and this is-" Cuddy was about to say, before she was interrupted by Rachel this time.

"Dada!" Rachel exclaimed, bored to the blabbering by her mom, "We go twade tikeks nows?" She patted House's scruffy cheeks as he nodded his head comically for her amusement.

House lowered Rachel to the ground and held her small hand in his, and nodded to both doctors, with a smirk on his face, who sat at the table gawking at the scene that just took place.

* * *

Hey Peoples! It's Lona! Jess is extremely busy because of school stuff, but I was just sitting around watching the New Episode of House and then watching the new episode of Castle, so I was bored! Yea it's pretty short, but next chapter will be longer and funner!

Jess is really sorry, but since I now know how to post stuff, maybe it will go a bit faster :) I still got a Science Competition this Thursday, but after that, I don't have anything until April! So plenty of time! I am already full of ideas for the next chapter!

Reviews mean love! And you get cookies! And it speeds up the posts! Ideas are loved also!


	7. Snap, Crack, Pop

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own House MD, if we did, Huddy would've happened a LONG ASS time ago!  
Okay quick guide: _Italics_ + Bold = Jess. Bold = Lona. Bold + Underline = Both of us**

**Jess: _Sorry I was so distracted, my friends have gotten so much of my time XD but hey it's High School ya know? Can you guys ever forgive me *puppy eyes* I wuv you guys. But I was also busy with a 200 point essay so yeah... OH and did I mention, I have a crush now x3 sooo... yeeaaaa I will make time for y'all though :D_**

**Lona: AHHH sorry for the wait Dx I was soooo busy with school! I didn't have a life myself! And who out there knows the show Castle? DID YOU SEE THE EPISODE? :DDDDD AWESOMENESS! OH and P.S., Jess was high off of sugar the whole freaking time (Jess: _Yes, yes I was_) -.- Haha I also have a not-so-secret person at school lol Everyone tells me that he and I should "Sleep with each other already and make little Austin Babies". -.- Oh highschool...how I...I have no freaking clue. xD**

**Well... ANYWAYS  
ENJOY and...**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY LOVIES! DO NOT GIVE JESS ANY CANDY! SHE HAS HAD ENOUGH!**

**_… don't listen to Lona XD_  
**

* * *

Cuddy stood in the same position, with her mouth ajar and her eyes wide as as she watched her boyfriend and daughter go off to prize counter. She had never, ever, heard Rachel call House that. But, House didn't seem to be surprised at all. He must be bonding with Rachel more than she knew and she couldn't help but feel bad and a bit envious that House was spending more time with her daughter and seemingly got to know her better than she did. Still, she loved seeing them together and happy. It sent her heart fluttering when she sees the sparkle in House's eyes when Rachel does something to make him proud. Or when she saw Rachel's young toothy smile when House acknowledges her achievements.

"So, that's Rachel's father, eh?" Malcolm asked, flushing away her thoughts. "I didn't know you were married." she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Though Cuddy didn't approve of the tone Malcolm was using, she couldn't help but smile when Malcolm concluded that House was Rachel's father. Oh how she wished that were true. Just the thought made her heart flutter. The sound of those words made her ears ring with joy. To have House, her House, be an official part of her family - on paper - would be one of the greatest achievements in her life. Something to have shown her mother that she can indeed have a husband and have a high position in her career.

"No, we're not married," Cuddy responded after a moment of day dreaming. She had to hold the urge to add 'yet', "he's my boyfriend of nearly a year now," a smile leaked onto her face that Malcolm couldn't help but feel jealous of, "he and Rachel have really bonded over the last few months." She bit her lip to stop herself from unleashing the biggest grin she could show.

She could almost see his face turn green with jealousy, though he tried to hide it with a fake smile, but his eyes clearly had anger and envy laced in the emerald color of his eyes. It was not a site that Cuddy liked to see, especially towards House and Rachel - her family.

Malcolm opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted, once again, by House and Rachel. This time, however, House was clad with a sugar high Rachel on his shoulders, who was bouncing up and down and pulling on his hair, or what's still there, with one hand, and the other, holding a marshmallow cannon. It looked exactly like a potato cannon, but smaller and contained a lot of marshmallows.

Cuddy looked at the duo with a her mouth wide open in a disapproving way. "Seriously, House? You know how I feel about Rachel and sugar. Why did you get that for her?"

Rachel, seeing her favorite man get in trouble quickly put on her best practiced puppy face and looked at her mother sadly. "Sowwy mama, I ask dada too. Can I pwease keep it mama," she topped it was a small pout.

House held back his look of approval as he noticed Cuddy's face begin to melt into her daughter's act. He knew she could, at any moment, change her mind though. He watched her expression closely and when he saw her begin to chew on her lower lip, he let a smirk go. She just lost.

"Fine," Cuddy caved, "you can keep it," she quickly put on a stern face, though she doubted it would do much, "but you can't eat too much at once, that goes for the both of you, understood?"

House and Rachel gave a wide grin at Cuddy. "Okay mommy," they both responded and Cuddy rolled her eyes with a sigh. This incredible man was turning her daughter into a female clone of himself. God help them all. She watched as he turned around and bounced her up and down, tickling her stomach with his hair. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare shoot anyone with that!" She hissed at them, realizing what those two can do with a marshmallow cannon.

All she got in response was a nonchalant wave of House's hand, and a small repeat of Rachel's arm as she copied his actions.

Cuddy shook her head in horror and exasperation, as she watched her two "kids" walk off.

She then noticed, as she sat back down, that Malcolm was gone. She turned her body all around, eyes sifting through the wave of hyped up kids and tired and frustrated adults chasing after said kids. Her eyes caught on a man with his back turned to the window of the amusement center.

Cuddy recognized the clothes as his and saw him run a hand through his brown wavy hair, and noticed his slumped shoulders, as he began to walk off to his car in the distance. Her eyes squinted slightly in curiosity and concern for her new addition to PPTH before she quickly went after him.

"Aaron," she called after him. He hesitantly stopped at the door and turned back to look at her, "where are you going? I thought you needed me to explain the guidelines of the hospital."

"It's fine," he played it off with his best poker face, "you should spend time with your... family," he held back the venom that soaked his mouth. She didn't miss the hesitation he had before he said the word family. But before she could say anything else, he briskly turned and walked towards his car. Quickly opening, closing, lighting the engine, and leaving the parking lot. All within a two minutes.

Cuddy stood like that for a while just looking at the spot where Malcolm had been standing before her, only moments ago. She jumped as she felt a hand place itself firmly on her left shoulder. She whipped around and looked at House, who in turn looked at her with a cocked brow.

"You okay," he inquired concerned.

Cuddy stood there for a second before looking at him. "Yeah, sorry, just have a bit of a headache. Today's a bit crazy, you know?"

House smiled and gave Cuddy the bag of leftover pizza and toys. "Why don't you go start the car, this place is getting a bit loud."

Cuddy gave him a small appreciatively smile and took the bag. "Thanks," she pecked his cheek and went out to the car and sat in the passenger side to let her headache settle.

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

The gang made their way back into the house. Rachel was still on her sugar high, but House had gotten down after during the drive back home.

"I'm going to go hit the shower. I smell like day's old pizza and sugar," Cuddy said with a teasing tone as she removed her jacket and placed it over the couch's arm. House and Rachel had already conquered the couch and had settled in to watch some Spongebob.

She didn't get much of a reply other than a nonchalant "Have fun" and a blabber from her daughter. She rolled her eyes as she roused House's hair before she turned to go into their bedroom to go fetch clothes.

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

Once she exited the steamed up bathroom after her shower, clad only in a towel, she peeked around to the living room, curious to why she heard no sounds during her shower.

She smiled fondly and held back a giggle as she absorbed in the sight before her eyes. On the couch laid her boyfriend, with his hair mussed in every direction, a pout on his face, and a small Rachel nested on his bare chest, she guessed he was ready for a shower as well, with her thumb in her mouth, quietly snoring as she slept off her sugar rush from earlier.

Her tranquility, and their sleep, was brought to an abrupt end as House's phone went off. "MmmBop" blasted from his phone speakers, signalling that it was his team calling, most likely with a new case.

House reached sleepily into his pocket, beckoning Cuddy with his other hand to get Rachel off of him.

"Someone better be dying," he grumbled into the phone, only half-menacingly.

"Well duh Holmes. Why else would we dare call you on a Saturday? Better yet, why would we be here on a Saturday?" Chase's, obviously tired and sarcastic, voice drifted through to House's side of the phone.

"Touche, Wombat," House snided back, as he ran a hand roughly down his face. He shrugged as he saw Cuddy glaring down at him for being mean.

"Run an ANA and test for Sarcridosis, Osteoporosis...Oh just do all the osis'" House said with a petulant shrug.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she walked back into the living room after hearing his last statement, and walked herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his bare waist, rubbing small lazy circles on his back.

House hung up his phone after barking some more directions to his team and dropped his phone lazily down on the couch, it disappearing within seconds, between the cushions.

"Patient?" Cuddy asked sleepily, worn out herself. She felt House's chin run up and down on her head as he nodded. "Well you better go before the boss gets mad," she teased jokingly as she looked up from her place on his chest.

He retorted by sticking out his tongue at her as he reached down for his shirt. She reluctantly let go of him and watching as he threw on his, now, rumpled shirt and ruffled his own hair in a careless effort to fix it, although, he only made it worse.

House leaned down to kiss her and turned around after smacking her towel-clad ass with a jackass grin on his face.

"See ya wideload!" House said childishly with a twinkle in his eye.

"See ya Jackass!" Cuddy said in reply as she waved him off her her hand.

She heard the front door open and close quietly and a minute later, heard the rumble of his motorcycle engine and the roar of him leaving the driveway and onto the road. Not a second later did she receive a text from the devil himself.

"I lobe you!"

She rolled her eyes at his text and placed her blackberry back down on the coffee table as she made herself comfy on the warm couch that still had his scent all over it and she succumbed to a nap herself.

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

Zooming down the street, the leather-clad cripple on his beast motorcycle passed several cars as he rushed to work. His mind was focusing on the symptoms his team had overflowed him with. It didn't make sense, none of those symptoms would ever fit together, he thought. Blurry vision, numb limbs, and sensitive teeth. It seemed so random.

As his mind went deeper and deeper into thought over these, his body went on autopilot and followed the route to work that he was used to. Without thinking, when the light turned green, he sped up at his usually speed and before he had a chance to blink, he was caught off guard by a passing car.

House only heard a sickening crack right after he saw the bright lights of the car that had cut him off, all before his vision went black. **  
**

* * *

**_Okay so our beginning A/N was super long so we're just gonna say: DUN DUN DUN! And hoped you guys liked it! :D please Review whether you liked it or not :D_**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?...No seriously. I have NO idea what will happen next! Your reviews can help! SO SEND IT IN! Each time you press the review button, a puppy gets a new and peaceful home :) And the sad puppy commercials will end soon cause that stuff makes me cry :'(**

**Once again Happy Valentine's Day and WE LOVE YOU!  
~Jess and Lona  
**


	8. Holy Shhhhhhhhhhhh

Disclaimer: We do not own House, and if we did then we wouldn't have to wait a week to see a new ep!

Jess: Heeey! Four day weekend FTW! Okay, so sorry I didn't get this up any earlier, but I was busy trying to arrange plans and this weekend is pretty busy. I had sleepover on Thursday, a play on Friday, shopping on Saturday, and a weekend with the family whom hasn't been complete for two - three weeks now. LOL wow I didn't realize how busy I was!

Lona: Shut up -.- Here in Florida, we only have 3 days this weekend -.- Totally NOT fair. WHY? D: Well hey, school is a good place to work on this stuff! haha we finished this chapter and started another chapter and I'm only halfway done with my last class! xD We are awesome!

My friends brother has a 5 day weekend *is still sulking*

ENJOY

* * *

The room was dark and cold. A loud buzz bounced off it's thin walls and echoed excessively. A small, delicate hand reached over to shut the infernal alarm. With a soft, tired sigh, Cuddy rolled over and placed her hand habitually on the spot next to her. Empty.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked at the side that was usually occupied by House and was surprised to see it was completely untouched. House hadn't returned the other night. Though, the case did sound important and it was late. He was either still at work, trying to be more of a genius then he was, or he went to his apartment not to wake her - he was surprisingly considerate for an asshole.

Satisfied with her plausible theories, Cuddy slowed her pace and took the sheets off of her gently. She stepped out of bed and, after changing, went to do her morning Yoga routine.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed a read blinking coming from her answering machine. She must have turned off the volume the night before and hadn't even realized it. If it weren't for Marina's impeccable memory, the answering machine would always be off.

She walked over curiously and was a bit surprised to see there was a total of 15 missed calls. She rolled her eyes casually and continued on her trek to the living room, assuming that House had simply been trying to get a hold of her last night - probably to approve an insane procedure he's already done.

Deciding to think of ways to punish him later when it was actually time for her to be his boss, she went on her way. She quickly pushed all thought out of her mind to clear it and took a deep breath before starting her first pose - downward facing dog.

It was only about five minutes before her phone began to ring insistently. She sighed from her position, thinking that it was only House or some odd thing happening at the hospital, but it was way too early for anything huge to be happening. Damn it, she thought, House is rubbing off on me way too much. She shook her head of thoughts and continued on with her yoga. The ringing ceased after a few seconds, but then the voice mail rang through the room.

The room was filled with first, an eerie silence, but then the hesitant voice of James Wilson rang through the room.

"Lisa?" That instantly caught Cuddy's attention. Wilson never called her Lisa unless it was something extremely important. "...I think you should get down here before anything else happens."

A few seconds went by before she heard the click of the phone signalling that he had finally hung up. Cuddy was already standing by the phone by this time, and for the first time, she noticed the red light by the blinking missed call one. Under it, it had a button for voice mail. She pressed the button and a robotic voice rung through the living room.

"You have 16 new voice mail messages. To listen to them, press-"

Before it could complete its saying, Cuddy pressed the number 2 on the machine and gasped as she heard the message. Instantly, she bolted into her room. She could still hear it from there.

"Lisa! Pick up! Please! House is in surgery now and I think you need to be here because I don't know how long he can last! Please Lisa!"

~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~

Cuddy rushed through the Emergency Room doors, barely avoiding an accident herself. She had tears threatening to cascade down her porcelain cheeks. She gasped for breath as she grabbed the nearest nurse. Her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to ask the painful question, but the nurse could see it through her shaken eyes.

Before the nurse could speak, however, she heard a certain Oncologist's frantic squeal of her name. With bloodshot eyes, she turned to her dear friend and bolted into his arms quivering. Wilson caught her and held her closely rubbing her arms gently. Her walls collapsed as she heard his shaky intake of breath into her hair. She felt a few wet tears fall into her hair, not encouraging in the least.

"Shh," Wilson tried to calm the both of them before speaking, "Come on Lise, breathe. Shh, it's all right."

She shook her head in response and cried harder. The unsureness and worry in his voice didn't help her, instead it worried her more. Wilson was optimistic and knowing that he wasn't at this moment only made her think the worse. The employees paused mid-way in their strides, shocked to see their dean breakdown harder than she's ever before - publicly.

"Lisa...why don't we go see him?" Wilson said after taking in a shuddering breath, finally in a more stable voice.

She lifted her head with a sob and look at him sorrowfully. All words in her mind disappeared and she gave a small, shaky nod.

"Come on," he said, placing his arm protectively over her shoulders, allowing her to comfortably position her head in the crook of his neck. He led her to the elevator and only a few minutes later, they stood looking down through the observation window above the Operation Room.

Cuddy crumbled to the ground at what she saw.

* * *

_**Jess: YEEEAAAA BOOOII! WE GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DOOOONE! AND IT DIDN'T TAKE A WEEK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER, I ALREADY STARTED AND OMG I'M SPAZZING! WOOO WOO WOO YEEEAAA...Okay i'm good...XD haha **_

**Lona: Yea! Worked on all this IN school! :D I'm so BEAST! Lol well Jess is beast cause she started on both chapters first! But hey, she has a FOUR day weekend while I only have 3 -.- *goes in the corner and pouts***

_**ANYWAY...Please do review and love us or hate us - To love us or hate us, that is the real question - XD haha jk...well kinda...Review either way please :DDD**_


	9. Read Me Damn It

_Disclaimer: We do not own House or else it would be in season 1000 by now_

**_Jess: WOO Another update! I'm busy this weekend, but I'm in such a writing mood I think I'm going to take any opportunity I have to write! :D_**

**Lona: Jess has kept me up until the ungodly hours of the night (3 hour differences) to write this story -.- Reviews make it worth it though *Wink-wink-nudge-nudge***

**Hope y'all like it!****  
****ENJOY **  


* * *

  
Beep...beep...beep. That was all the dean of medicine could hear as she aroused from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could see were shapes and blurs of figures moving from here to there. She took deep breaths and found the familiar scent of the hospital. But there was nothing for certain.

Once her senses came to, she saw that she was in a hospital bed not too far from the ICU. She quickly sat up and looked around frantically. The last thing she could remember was going up to see House and...blood. There was so much blood. All she could see was dark red. Red, red blood.

Her breathing got shaky and she heard the increasingly frequent beeping of the monitor next to her. Out of no where, Wilson appeared and grabbed her hand gently and looked up to the monitors before his worried eyes met hers.

"Lise, you have to calm down," Wilson spoke quietly but frantically at the same time.

After a few seconds, she calmed down and asked Wilson the obvious question with her eyes.

He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair as he sighed. He was obviously exhausted and his body showed it. There were dark bags under his blood-shot eyes and he had heavy stubble decorating his face.

"He's...alive," Wilson hesitantly began, "He was in a MVA and lost quite a bit of blood. He had a transfusion once he got here, but they rushed him into the OR as well. He had 3 broken ribs, a broken left radius, wrist, and his ring and pinky finger. He had minor internal bleeding as well as bruises, burns, and abrasions covering whatever wasn't covered by his clothes. Too bad he wasn't wearing his leather jacket."

Cuddy and Wilson both grimaced at the mental image that resulted from the description. Cuddy couldn't help but let tears slowly cascade down her cheeks.

She gasped, "Rachel! Omigod, I was in such a rush I left her at home alone!" her panic returned, "I'm a such a terrible mother, and I forgot her, and..." tears streamed down uncontrollably once more.

"Shh, it's alright," he calmed her, "she is currently being watched by Dr. Malcolm. I called Marina and she dropped Rachel off immediately. Malcolm saw her and offered to take her in, she was sleeping and he seemed to know her, so she's with him right now."

Cuddy nodded dazedly. She was a bit confused as to why he would take her in, but there was too much on her mind for her to think too deeply about it. She shook her head, clearing all thought and put on the best administrative face she could.

"Will you bring me the discharge forms?" Cuddy said hopefully, but with a hint of authority in her voice.

Wilson nodded, seeing no problem with that, as he left the room momentarily to receive the paperwork.

**~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~**

"...and when you drugged my mother, I know I didn't tell you but I really did find it sweet and caring. I was trying not the laugh, but I had a feeling you just knew. I knew you knew " Cuddy gave a soft chuckle as she spoke to an unconscious House and caressed the back of his hand. "That's why I don't always tell you everything," she spoke more seriously as tears began to well in her eyes, "I just know that you can tell anything I'm feeling, before I know I'm feeling it, especially when you look in my eyes. It's like you're reading me.

"That's what I always loved the most about you. I don't have to tell you anything. You look into my eyes and you just know when to put the brakes on when you joke too far, or kick it up a notch when I need a good laugh." The tears began to rush down her face. "Look into my eyes now," she begged him, "tell me what I'm feeling, what I should feel," her sobbing went on, "tell me I'm an idiot for crying, Greg Please, just... wake up."

"Lisa," she jumped at the unexpected voice. It was Malcolm. "Are you alright?"

She turned and saw the source of the voice and saw Malcolm holding her daughter securely in his arms. She didn't see her daughter's initial reaction, but once her gaze fell to House, the young girl's face was full of concern and fear. That made her tear up and once again tears cascaded uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She grabbed Rachel and held her, giving her empty words of comfort as she cried on her daughter's shoulder. Rachel pulled away after snuggling into her mother's shoulder for a few minutes and crawled onto House. She laid down on her unconscious father and kept her arms spread on him, trying to hug him.

Cuddy smiled at the interaction, but her tears soon took over when she saw House's face unmoved. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and in instinct, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. Malcolm soothed her, feeling both sympathetic and triumphant that she was now in his arms. But before he could secure his victory, they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Lise?"

* * *

**Ooooh who do you think that is ;) Let us know, it might not be your first guess. LOL Well hope you guys like it and please do review, love us or hate us, spilling obsession, love us or hate us that is the question. If you love us then revieeew if you hate us then still do. :D OMG i made it work. LOL anyways, yeah please do share your thoughts :)**

**-Jess and Lona**


	10. Bros before Hoes

Disclaimer: We do not own House or else it would show everyday instead of once a week!

Jess: Hehehe I'm starting the next chapter evilly x3 hope you guys like it and sorry it took so long I was busy with school and stuff and friends and OMG THERES A DANCE TOMORROW AND I HAVE AN AWESOME DRESS TOO EXCITED

Lona: I got Jess to finally work on it! :D This evil stuff was all her idea! DON'T SHOOT ME. It's all hers! She gets to go to a dance and crap, I get to have a hot, smoking, amazing, date with...a book. Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud to be exact. I'm such a nerd -.-

ENJOY

* * *

Cuddy pulled away from Malcolm and saw her friend Wilson standing at the door. "Are you okay?" he asked, look between the two doctors.

With a sniffle, she wiped her nose and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied and looked over to her boyfriend and daughter. She felt the tears begin to well up once more, "I have to go," she rushed out of the room, not wanting to show anymore weakness.

Wilson watched her go off with sympathy. He saw her breakdown earlier, held her, and she was trying so hard to be strong. He knew that if House saw her crying like that, his first instinct was to ridicule her, but he also knew that's exactly what she hoped would happen. He knew she wanted him to wake up and make fun of her because it meant that everything was back to normal. It meant House wasn't hurt and it meant they would be able to joke around with no worries of hurting the other.

He turned to look at the other doctor. Malcolm stood next to him, with his head turned watching his boss' hips sashay left and right as she hurried away. "Pretty hot, I'd tap that," Malcolm said out loud, "You're pretty lucky that you're close to her, ha-ha, better chance. Don't know how you stop yourself." He nudged Wilson with a wink.

Wilson raised his brow in disbelief. He turned back to see what Malcolm might have been looking at. "Oh you mean that nurse," he asked pointing to the woman in pink scrubs.

Malcolm laughed and slapped his back. "Good one man, talking 'bout Lisa,"

Wilson turned to Malcolm and try not to get too protective of his friends, "Oh, you mean if she wasn't with Dr. House?" Wilson smiled back.

"Does it really matter?" Malcolm asked, "With a guy, without a guy, she's still smokin'."

"Well you know that is her boyfriend in that bed right over there," Wilson held back his tongue.

"Well thanks, Sherlock." Malcolm rolled his eyes and looked over at House without any sign of sympathy. "I don't even get why she's with him," he said seriously, but not without jealousy lacing each word, "I heard he's a complete ass and she deserves a real man, not a gimp who can support her in every way."

"A man like you," Wilson inquired in an all serious voice. Malcolm just turned and looked at him.

"A real man." Malcolm said with a slight nod of his head. Almost undetectable to just anyone, but Wilson caught it.

Wilson took a close look at Malcolm's green eyes as the man looked over to the unconscious doctor with the infant on his battered chest. He saw the glazed over look and the quick darkening of his once light eyes as Malcolm saw Rachel snuggling even close to House's neck.

"You did this didn't you?" Malcolm quickly whipped his headed over to the Oncologist as the accusing question rang out into the quiet room.

Before a word could pass through Malcolm's lips, however, Rachel's tired voice suddenly squeaked between the two men. "Shh," she whispered quite loudly, and looked at the men as sternly as a 2 year old can, "Daddy and I is sleepin, shh." she repeated once again, as she laid back down on House's warm chest and huddled carefully into the nape of his neck.

"You sure you don't wanna come to my office with me, Rach," Malcolm asked quietly as he approached Rachel, thankful for the interruption.

She frowned at him and turned her face away from House to talk to the weird man, "No, I wan daddy. You no play like daddy." Rachel snuggled back into House's chest and closed her eyes, signalling the end of the conversation. She carefully clutched onto House securely to make sure that Malcolm couldn't try to take her away.

When Malcolm turned back to where Wilson was, he saw that the Oncologist had disappeared. He was a bit perturbed, but then he saw Cuddy coming back towards the room through the slits of the curtains. He quickly took a seat by the bed and acted as though he was patriotically watching over her daughter.

"I think I'm going to go home for a little and grab some clothes. I'm going to take Rachel with me so she can get the toys she wants," Cuddy explained, as she gently picked up her daughter, who was pretending to be asleep.

"Oh alright, do you need a ride?" Malcolm asked nonchalantly, but his hopeful eyes betrayed him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to drive my car and then Wilson's gonna pick me up after he picks up House's clothes. The clothes he keeps over at the house are all dirty and I doubt House is the same size as me," Cuddy tried to joke weakly, with a smile that just didn't make it up to her eyes.

Cuddy carefully placed her hand on Rachels back, knowing the girl wasn't really asleep. She knew from experience how to tell if the sneaky girl was asleep or not. She traced House's features as she carefully lifted up Rachel off the bed and onto the floor. She leaned down, with slight tears in her eyes, and gave him a chaste kiss as she whispered, "I'll be back, OK? I love you."

Malcolm watched the interaction with deep hatred and jealousy in his eyes. Cuddy should and will be his. No matter what he has to do.

The thoughts slipped away as Cuddy turned back around and gave him a smile, albeit fake, while nodding her head slightly toward the door, indicating that she was ready to go.

"Oh, are you giving him your key?" Malcolm asked curiously, picking the conversation back up as he slid open the door for her, giving one last glare at the unconscious man on the bed.

"No, he has his own key, he kept it from when they were roommates." Cuddy told Malcolm as he walked her to the elevator.

"Roommates?" Malcolm asked in surprise and a bit of fear.

"Yeah," she smiled, "they're best friends." The elevator doors opened to her rescue, "Oh looks like I have to go. Thanks again for watching Rachel."

"No problem." he said, as he gave her a distracted smile as the elevator doors closed in between them.

~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~

Lisa sat in her living room distractedly running her fingers through Rachel's hair, who was fast asleep on her lap, as she waited for Wilson to come pick her up. She glanced over to the clock on her wall and saw that Wilson was supposed to arrive about 10 minutes ago. She reached over to the coffee table and picked up her phone, quickly calling him.

"Wilson," he answered after two rings.

"Wilson! Thank god. Where are you?"

"Sorry I had to do something at the hospital before I left and I had to stop and get gas," he responded tiredly as she heard him yawn over the phone. "The gas ran out right as I got to the apartment."

All she heard was footsteps and then a loud thump.

"Everything okay, Wilson?...Wilson?" Cuddy sat up straight. She heard a groan and whispered voices.

"James? Is everyth-" The line cut off abruptly and all she heard was the dial tone.

Her cellphone barely made a sound as it dropped to the carpet. The owner sitting shocked on her couch before she scrambled up with a sleeping Rachel and slammed her front door on the way out of her house.

~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~ ~Huddy~

She arrived at the gas station Wilson had told her before-she didn't want to think about it. Cuddy had ran about two red lights and nearly killed herself on the way there by breaking speed limits as if they never existed.

She saw Wilson's car parked across the street, right in front of his and House's old apartment, just as he said. She left Rachel in the car as she quickly looked around for any traces of Wilson.

She nearly fainted as she spotted a smashed phone on the ground. The phone was Wilson's. And undoubtedly the medium size blood splatter on the ground only a foot away from it was his also. She didn't need tests to know that.

* * *

**_Jess: OOPS did I do that x3 hehe sorry I'm evil you all should know me by now :D_**

**Lona: Ok, ok. I had alot to do with the Wilson part, but SHE STARTED IT! DON'T SHOOT!**

_Please share thy thoughts and opinions on the story! To love or to hate! (I prefer love ;) )_


	11. I Hate You

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, if we owned House then they would've broken up in a more epic and non-soap-opera-ish way!_

_**Jess: IT WASNT MY FAULT THIS TIME**_

**Lona: Well, it kinda was, but eh :P I was too damn busy with nerding out in school that we had no time to write! And I've only been getting 3 or 4 hours of sleep a night and I'm tired as hell Dx **

**PSSST JESS WAS HIGH WHEN WE WROTE THIS ;D**

_**I HAD ENDORPHINES! I HURT MYSELF AND THEY WERE IN MY BODEH! XD DONT JUDGE ME!**_

**You "Hurt yourself"? That doesn't sound wrong XD**

_**DONT JUUDDGE MEEEE XDD**_

**But you may...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been well over a week and Cuddy still heard no word on what happened to her best friend and her boyfriend seemed to be the exact same as he was when he first got out of surgery. She was getting sick of all the cops and news reports asking her for the latest "break" in her friend's case. The only thing she had to be grateful about was that Malcolm was kind enough to take Rachel off her hands when she wanted to be alone with House, like now.

Sitting in the chair next to her damn, accident prone boyfriend, she hid from bothersome people. Her hand held House's tightly, afraid that if she let go his heart would suddenly stop. Her head began to droop tiredly onto his chest as her exhaustion began to overtake her.

"Lisa," a gentle hand and voice suddenly shook her from her half-sleeping form. It was Malcolm once more, looking over her like he always did, "come on, lets take you home. You look tired."

Without an answer, he began to pull her away, and forcibly her hand was taken from House's. Suddenly feeling daze, Cuddy found herself in a car on the way to her house. Her seat belt was fastened and Malcolm was driving safely with Rachel in the back - she didn't even remember taking Rachel to the hospital that day.

As they neared her house she vaguely remembered what happened after her hand slipped from House's. Malcolm had led her down stairs and placed her in the car, fastening her seat belt for her. She remembered absently nodding when he asked if she was alright, and feeling his hand linger on her thigh. She was far too tired to do anything, let alone object to this act. He had placed his hand on her thigh several times throughout the night before she came back to reality and began to move away from him.

Malcolm knew it, but he makes no move to pull her back. Instead, he continues to look forward as he finally turns into her driveway. Looking over, he sees that she is off in her little world once again and he sighs as he turns off the engine. He opens the door and gets out to get Rachel, adjusting the sleeping toddler in his arms as he started toward the home, carefully placing Rachel on the couch as he did.

After a few minutes and quite a few coercions, Cuddy is finally inside of the house and into her room. Malcolm helps her sit on her bed and takes the spot next to her. He resists the urge to push her back and claim her as his own, so instead he takes her hand and holds it.

The sudden action reawakens Cuddy and pulls back and stands up. "Thanks for all this," she told him holding back the disgust in her voice, "I should be fine after some sleep, I'll see you at work tomorrow." she says as she rushes him towards the door.

"If you're su-"

Before he could finish his sentence Cuddy cuts him off, "I'm sure, good night." and without another thought she closes the door and the tears begin to fall.

When did her life become one gigantic soap opera? One moment, she is laying in bed with her boyfriend, kissing and cuddling with him while they waited for her daughter to get up and the next moment her boyfriend's in a coma, her best friend's missing and a man and trying to take her boyfriend's spot. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to go and it drove her crazy.

Over the next week, Malcolm came over and checked on her constantly, despite her assurances that she was fine. She noticed that he increased in his tendencies to touch her and she didn't like it. At all.

Standing, once again, outside of House's hospital room, she looked in to see her boyfriend still laying upon the bed. Cuddy shivered as she realized that she couldn't remember what his blue eyes looked like when he gave a sarcastic quip. She couldn't remember his loving smile when he had a secret for her. Or his evil laugh whenever he thought he did something incredibly mad. What she was most afraid of losing, was the sound of his voice echoing in her head, the one thing that kept her from crying uncontrollably every second of the day.

Jumping when a hand clasped itself on her shoulder, she tried to shake away her tears as she looked up at the intruding man, but couldn't. Malcolm pulled her into his arms comfortingly as he ran his hand up and down her slender back as she sniffled into his chest.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" His calm voice broke through the silence as she sniffled, raising her head to meet his eyes.

His breath evaded him as he was entranced by her emotion filled emerald eyes that shone with a barrier of fresh tears. The tears rimmed her pretty eyes as a stray tear tipped over and began its journey down her cheeks. A calloused thumb reached out to wipe the offending tear and a breath was sucked in by the beautiful woman in his arms.

By instinct, his arms wrapped themselves closer around her slim waist to bring her flush against him as his head slowly crept down to meet hers. Slowly, but surely, their lips met in a soft kiss. Cuddy leaned into his sweet caress, letting herself fall.

Malcolm smiled against her lips at his victory, but when he tried to deepen the kiss, Cuddy pulled away from him and turned away. His smile quickly wiped away and brows furrowed, almost angrily, when Cuddy refused to look at him.

Cuddy swallowed hard and panted as she realized the sin she just committed. She had kissed another man, and worse, it was right outside the room of her boyfriend who could be dying. She hated herself for it. She hated Malcolm for it. She hated House for it.

"Lisa," Malcolm said softly as he reached for her, his hand meeting air as she moved to the left.

"Thank you Dr. Malcolm, for taking care of my daughter and I, but I'm sorry. I'm in love with Dr. House." Her voice strained as she shook away tears that burned the back of her eyes.

Without another word, she turned away from him and went into House's room. Malcolm bit his tongue, literally, to prevent from saying something that he would regret later on. Fists clenched, he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes twinkled in both jealousy and slight anger. He bit his lip where hers were only a minute ago, tasting the slight saltiness of her tears and the taste of cherry from the lollipop she had eaten earlier. Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, he turned on his heel, heading down the slightly abandoned corridor, deciding that he needed to make a phone call.

Cuddy sat in the chair next to House and glared at his unconscious figure as her tears feel from her porcelain face. "Dammit House," she whispered as she tried not to sob, "I hate you so much. I hate you for getting hurt. I hate you for making me forget everything I love about you. I hate you for making me run into another man's arms," she looked up at him as new tears began to fall, "I hate you for... for not letting me really hate you..."

Cuddy cried and let her barriers fall, knowing she was safe from her employees eyes as long as the blinds were closed. She felt herself falling into a dark pit as her heart turned and wrenched, especially at the thought of just cheating on the love of her life. Why did she do it? She didn't understand. What had compelled her to kissing that man? What had made her turn to him? Why was the world mocking her so much lately? Was she not to be happy?

Questions all surrounded her head and they all pointed to one, constant, random variable. House.

"I hate you," she kept repeating as she continued to sob. "I hate you."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to kiss him and if I could move I'd sock him if that'd get you to stop saying you hate me."

Cuddy, startled by the scratchy voice, looked up at her boyfriend who laid there, looking like he did a minute ago. She shook her head, thinking that she was crazy. But when the eyelids rose to show a pair of amused blue eyes, her mouth fell open in shock while, sad and frustrated tears were replaced with ones of joy. She smiled as the tears continued to slip.

"What? Don't hate me anymore," House couldn't help but smirk.

Cuddy threw herself on him, not too hard to make sure he didn't get hurt, and kissed him as roughly and deeply as possible. "Shut up," she told him kissing him once more, "I still hate you," she said and kissed him again, "just shut up."

House complied, and weakly wrapped his arms around her. If shutting up got him a reward of kissing her, he'd gladly obey orders.

* * *

**A/N: You should all be mad at Lona for judging me LOL jk, but yea! One new chapter... after two weeks... sorry guys! We've both just been sooo busy with school! Buuuut starting on the 21st I'll be on Spring Break and Lona should be starting... soon LOL! But we hope you guys liked it, it'll get much more dramatic trust us, and please do review - love or hate :D**

-Jess and Lona


End file.
